


You Make Me an Idiot

by MellodramaticLawliet



Series: 50 Short Stories of Your Favorite Bisexual Disasters [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Series, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, based on a sentence prompt, but I love him anyway, prompt: im a genius but you make me an idiot, tony is a human disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: The AC is broken, and Steve asks Tony to fix it, but for some reason Tony can't seem to concentrate... Maybe it has to do with the fact he's practically naked.





	You Make Me an Idiot

Steve walked into the workshop in the basement of the compound in search of Tony but what he wasn’t expecting was to hear a loud clang and find Tony staring at him through a pile of metal, possibly pieces of a new suit he was building.

“Uh, hey.” Steve fights to keep the grin back, turning his head and waving a little, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to make it seem more sarcastic than endeared.

“_Hey._” Tony replied, his voice at an odd pitch before he cleared his throat, shook his head and accepted Steve’s offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled from the pile of suit, “Uh, what’re you- what’s up?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, he was definitely being weird, and he could tell that Tony also knew he was being weird, but decided he had more important things at hand, “We were wondering if you could come help us fix the AC upstairs. We think it was damaged after Doom’s last attack. Clint and I tried but I did more damage than good, and I think right now he’s trying something with duct tape?”

“Say no more.” Tony rolled his eyes at Clint’s antics, “So that would explain the whole…” He swallowed and gestured vaguely up and down Steve’s body.

Steve frowned, glancing down. He was in a tight white tank top and the shortest shorts he owned – which happened to be a pair of booty shorts with his own shield printed on the ass – ironically a Christmas gift from Tony last year. “It’s like 104 degrees up there right now, and these are the coolest clothes I-“

He glanced back up in time to catch Tony’s eyes darting away from his legs. Ah. He grinned, so he wasn’t imagining Tony’s returned feelings then. He leaned up against the table beside them, trying his best to smirk through the goofy grin threatening his suavity.

“See something you like, Stark?”

Tony choked on his own tongue in lieu of a response, and Steve couldn’t take it anymore, he burst out laughing, and Tony only made it worse with his indignant little “Hey!”

“Look can you blame a guy?” Tony was rambling, “I mean come on, you’re Captain Fucking-“

Steve straightened up and rolled his eyes, grabbing Tony’s face and kissing him. He pulled back after a second to make sure Tony was good with it, and let out a strangled noise when Tony hooked a hand around the back of his neck and yanked him back down, their mouths colliding almost painfully but neither of them really cared.

“Took you long enough.” Tony muttered against him, and Steve nearly groaned out loud, enjoying Tony’s little yelp when he hooked a hand under his thigh to hoist him up onto the workbench.

Tony immediately started playing with the hem of his tank top, and Steve deepened the kiss, digging his fingers into Tony’s hair. He was surprised when Tony tasted like mint rather than coffee, but was quickly distracted when Tony’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling Steve flush against him.

He was debating ripping Tony’s shirt right off his body when the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind them cut through his thoughts of thoroughly debauching the man in front of him.

“Hey!” They jolted apart, turning to find Clint leaning against the glass door, rapping a screw driver against the frame to get their attention, “I’m happy you two have finally figured out what the rest of us did in fucking 2012, but I’m pretty sure Thor is about to summon Loki to freeze the mansion, so if you could take a little break from the…” He gestured vaguely at where Tony was still wrapped around Steve like a koala, “We’d appreciate it… and so would the rest of New York.”

He went back up the stairs shaking his head, and Steve turned back to Tony, who still had both hands up Steve’s shirt and grinned. Tony grinned back and Steve pressed their lips together, Tony deepened it a bit and Steve sighed pulling away, “I hate to do this, but we really probably should go help.”

“I don’t think I can fix it right now.” Tony smiled at him dopily, “I’m sure Bruce can figure it out.”

“You designed it?”

“I’m a genius,” Tony licked his lips, brutally carving away at Steve’s resolve, “but sometimes you make me an idiot.”

Steve broke and leaned in for another kiss just as the walls around them started to shake, and Tony yelled, “JARVIS?”

“It would seem, Sir, that Thor has decided the air conditioning crisis is indeed a dire enough situation to constitute the summoning of his brother.”

“Let’s revisit this later.” Steve pulled away from the table quickly, Tony right on his heels.

They hit the stairs just as Clint’s voice rang out from somewhere above them, “THOR NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very rushed, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! If you did please feel free to leave a comment or review, and make sure to check out the rest of the Bisexual Disaster series ;)


End file.
